


Созвучие

by Akar



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга 2019 [12]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Time, Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Shazamily (DCU)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Билли проснулся в чужой постели.





	Созвучие

Солнце било в глаза, и Билли потянулся прикрыть глаза ладонью, но.

Поверх него лежала тяжелая рука.

О господи.

Адам мерно дышал ему в шею, Адрианна, кажется, тоже еще дремала, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу.  
_  
О господи._

Предупреди кто-то вчера, что ему может стать еще более неловко, его бы сдуло ветром прямо из кровати в ту же секунду. Вино выветрилось из головы, и Билли снова чувствовал себя лишним в супружеской постели, даже сейчас, зажатый в объятиях Адама и Адрианны одновременно. Он бы позорно сбежал, если бы только мог сделать это, не разбудив обоих, или с удовольствием провалился бы под землю, но ему некуда было даже отодвинуться хоть немного, хотя бы так, чтобы стоящий член не упирался Адрианне в бедро.

Билли проморгался, привыкая к свету и украдкой разглядывая Адрианну. Он видел Адама вблизи — иногда куда ближе, чем хотел, — тысячу раз, достаточно, чтобы запомнить грубовато-острые черты его лица, почти черные глаза и забавные острые уши. Запомнить, как он хмурит брови, как самодовольно усмехается уголками губ.

Как он крепко сжимал пальцы, пожимая Билли руку. Как в его взгляде промелькнуло затаенное уважение, когда он впервые признал в Билли равного.

С Адрианной было иначе. На Адрианну не было нужды смотреть так же часто, как на бывшего заклятого врага. Не было права — кто он, чтобы любоваться чужой женой?

«Такая красивая», — подумал Билли, закрывая глаза.

Не помогло.

Перед мысленным взором снова стояли ее правильное лицо, волнистые темные волосы, полные губы.

Ее тонкие ключицы и открытая сползшей простыней небольшая высокая грудь с четко очерченными ареолами сосков.

Билли вспомнил, как неуверенно ласкал ее ночью, как Адрианна одобрительно гладила его по волосам, и почувствовал, как краснеет.

Попытка отогнать эти мысли не дала ничего, на смену пришли другие воспоминания: как Адам неторопливо растягивал его скользкими от масла пальцами и шептал в ухо что-то на давно мертвом языке: Билли не понимал ни слова, только плавился, слушая успокаивающий ласковый голос.

Он вздрогнул всем телом, когда Адам пошевелился за спиной и подтянул к себе еще ближе, прижимая, как мягкую игрушку.

Адрианна улыбнулась во сне, когда Адам подтянул выше сползшую простыню, и закинула руку на талию Билли.

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, чемпион, — шепнул Адам и коснулся сухими губами виска Билли. — Все хорошо.

И почему-то этого хватило, чтобы Билли расхотелось бежать.


End file.
